Eunhyuk Squarepants
by cyewook
Summary: gimana yah! klu misalnya super junior berubah jadi tokoh tokoh Spongebob Squarepants    RnR please!


**Tittle : Eunhyuk Squarepants**

**Disclaimer : I own story! Berhubung Super Junior punya emak emaknya, saya salah satu dari triliunan triliunan ELF yang ingin memiliki mereka.**

**Ratings : K, K+, T**

**Warning : no yaoi**

**Genre : seperti biasa jayuz.. yang ndak ketawa tak sulap jadi cangkangnya ddangkoma**

**Summary : gimana kalau super junior menjadi tokoh tokoh di Spongebob Squarepants?**

**Baca aja sendiri!**

**Cast :**

**Eunhyuk : Eunhyuk Squarepants**

**Donghae : Donghae Star**

**Heechul : Heechul Tentacles**

**Eeteuk : Tn. Eeteuk Crab**

**Yesung : Yesung Plankton**

**Sungmin : Sungmin Cheak (kalau salah maklum.. lama ndak nnton spongebob)**

**Hangeng : Gary**

**Ryeowook : Karen (istri Yesung dlm bntuk komputer) #ndakadaygnanya**

**Artis artis di SME : makhluk bikini bottom**

OooooooooO

Teeeeeettttt

Eunhyuk terbangun lalu berseru, "Selamat Pagi Penduduk Bikini Bottom!"

Eunhyuk terbangun lalu mengelus Hangeng, siput kesayangannya,

"aku siap aku siap aku siap!" selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah nanasnya lalu berjalan melewati rumah Heechul, "Heechul, apa kau sudah siap?" serunya,

Heechul membuka jendela rumahnya yang berbentuk patung itu, ia menutup telinganya,

"siap untuk apa? Untuk berpesta bahwa kau akan pergi? Hahaha.." ejeknya,

"kau siap untuk bekerja?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan semangatnya,

Heechul hanya bisa menutup jendelanya lalu pergi,

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan lagi, "Haeee!" panggilnya sambil menggedor gedor rumah berbentuk batu itu,

"hai Eunhyuk!" sapa Donghae sambil mengangkat batu itu,

"aku ingin bekerja, bisa aku titip rumah nanasku?" tanya Eunhyuk, Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum,

Setelah jauh Eunhyuk berjalan ia berseru pada Donghae, "jangan kau hancurkan rumah nanasku!"

Dongha yang baru saja ingin memasuki rumah nanas itu menggerutu pelan.

**u

Kejadian sehari hari

Krusty Eeteuk..

"hai tuan Eeteuk!" sapa Eunhyuk lalu memakai topi khas Krusty Eeteuk,

Tn. Eeteuk, si kepiting penggila uang itu tersenyum lalu menghitung duit duit di mesin kasir kesayangannya,

"krabby patty 4, gak pake lama!" Heechul menjepit kertas itu di tali ambang jendela antara dapur dan mesin kasir,

"siap kapten!" Eunhyuk mulai memanggang krabby patty yang dipesan tadi,

Donghae datang, ia ingin makan di kedai krabby patty terenak itu,

"mau pesan apa, idiot?" tanya Heechul

Dongha melihat kedaftar makanan yang tergantung diatas, ia melihatnya dengan lama

Heechul menghela nafas, "Donghae, cepatlah.." Donghae masih menatap daftar menu itu, "aku ingin memesan..."

Ditangan Heechul terdapat pulpen dan kertas, sesekali Donghae tertidur, Heechul menjentikkan jarinya.

Eunhyuk keluar menghampiri Donghae, "Hae, bagaimana dengan rumah nanasku? Hangeng gimana?" tanya Eunhyuk,

Donghae tertidur.

Heechul menendangnya hingga ke istana dewa neptunus.

Kehilangan sobat.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae asik bermain diteras belakang rumah mereka, mereka berdua berhadapan dan masing masing memegang 1 botol bubble bubble, (saya tidak tau namanya)

Sesekali mereka ngakak hingga mengganggu Heechul yang sedang membuat kue,

"arggghhh! tak bisakah sekali, 2 bocah idiot itu diam.." gerutu Heechul,

Ia mendapat akal

Ia mengambil air soda digelasnya lalu diaduk, lalu meniupnya lalu memberikannya pada 2 bocah idiot itu.

"Donghae, kau adalah sahabatku yang paling autis.." ucap balon Heechul yg menjelma jadi balon Unyuk,

Senyum Donghae pudar, "benarkah itu Eunhyuk?"

"iya Hae, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini.."

"kau jelek.."

"nae? Waeyo, Donghae?"

"kau kuning jelek.."

"kenapa kau?"

"kau mengataiku autis.."

"aniyoo.. aku mengatakan, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.."

Tiba tiba balon Heechul datang,

"Eunhyuk, kau adalah sahabat terburukku dibandingkan Heechull.."

Heechul yang melihat mimik wajah mereka, langsung tertawa keras dikamarnya,

"kau PINK jelek..?" pekik Eunhyuk lalu beranjak berdiri,

(sungmin : mana pink, siapa pink, aku mau pinkk..)

(author : *ngelempar wajan panas kemuka Sungmin trus ngacir nemuin ddangkoma oppa)

"kau kuning bau!" balas Donghae tak kalah kerasnya,

Heechul dengan santai duduk melihat drama EunHae SquareStar sambil memakan kuenya,

Sesekali ia tertawa keras,

"baiklah! Kita tidak berteman lagi!" seru Eunhyuk lalu membanting pintu rumah,

Heechul masih tertawa

"okeeee!" Hae dengan sewotnya membanting rumah batunya,

Donghae pingsan, trus mimisan

Heechul ngakak ampe garpu yang dipakenya buat garuk pantatnya #plakk buat makan kue keselek ditenggorokkannya..

Karma Masih Berlaku.

Ketika Heechul menyeret Donghae yang segede patrick itu agar keluar dari rumahnya, sakit pinggangnya kumat.

"ahh, pinggangku pinggangku.." keluhnya sambil mengelu

"Heechul Heechul!" Eunhyuk keluar rumah lalu bersiap siap untuk mendorong Heechul dengan tenaga supernya,

"jangan Unyuk jangan.."

Prakkk

"awwww! Hei, sembuh, terimakasih Eunhyuk.." ucap Heechul sambil menjabat tangan kuning Unyuk,

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "tidak apa sahabat, aku cukup senang jika kau mau mengizinkanku untuk bertamu.."

Heechul menatap Eunhyuk ragu ragu, 'sepertinya anak ini mulai hyperaktif'

Tapi diubrisnya perkataan itu,

"baiklah Eunhyuk, silahkan masuk!"

Ketika sampai di ruang kesenian

"aku bisa bermain ini.." tunjuk Eunhyuk ke sebuah biola besar,

Heechul menelan ludah lalu tersenyum, "mari kita bermain bersama.." ia mengambil clarienetnya,

"ambil aku dikunci A" suruh Eunhyuk lalu memulai, tak lupa dengan tampang babbonya

Ketika Heechul mengambil nafas,

Eunhyuk langsung ngejreng jreng dengan suara biola rusak,

Jrek jrek, "heechulllll.. Teman terbaikku.. Lalalalala.." jrekk jrekk

Pintu jendela terbuka dan menampakkan Donghae, "heechul itu sahabatku.."

Karena marah, Eunhyuk membanting jendela lalu membanting banting biola Heechul,

Yang punya hanya bisa mengambil nafas dan,

"KELUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Eunhyuk dengan bergetar getar keluar dari rumah Heechul yang tengah terengah engah mengatur nafas,

"baiklah, sampai nanti Heechul!" ia berbalik pulang kerumah dengan cepat.

Keesokan harinya

Ting tong

Hangeng segera menuju pintu dan mengambil surat yang tertera didekat karpet,

Ia memberikannya pada Eunhyuk,

"wow, Heechul mengundangku kerumahnya untuk makan malam.." ucap Eunhyuk, ia segera berpakaian rapi lalu pergi menuju tetangga sebelah,

"Heechul!" seru Eunhyuk sambil mengetok ngetok pintu kayu Heechul,

Kriekk

"silahkan masuk Eunhyuk, pesta akan segera dimulai.." Heechul mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk dimeja biru,

"kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Donghae ketus ia sudah duduk dikursi

"huh, ini kan undangan khusus untuk sahabatnya Heechul.."

Lalu mereka bertengkar

"heeii, tenang tenang.. kalian itu sahabatku, sebentar aku ambil soju dulu.."

Soju sudah siap, kedua namja berukuran kotak dan bintang itu memperebutkan tangan Heechul yang memegang semprotan soju,

"Heechul aku mau lagi.." sodor Eunhyuk, Heechul memberinya,

"Heechul, berikan soju padaku.." pinta Donghae tapi Eunhyuk duluan yang merebut,

"terima kasih sobat!" ucap Eunhyuk, Donghae marah,

Heechul kewalahan menghadapi 2 namja kecil itu, ketika giliran Donghae,

"Donghae, digelasmu masih ada soju.." gerutu Heechul,

"oh iya ya.." Donghae meminumnya

Setengah jam kemudian

"maaf anak anak, soju habis, aku akan membelinya lagi.. berbincanglah selagi aku pergi.. Ha ha ha.." Heechul menutup pintu rumahnya,

Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu mengalihkan lagi..

Ketika Eunhyuk bersendawa dengan mengeluarkan balon balon kecil dimulutnya, Donghae ikut tertawa hingga balon balon yang keluar dari mulut mereka berterbangan dan mereka ikut keatas.

Heechul membuka kunci pintu rumah, tiba tiba

DHUAAARRRRR

yang punya rumah menghela nafas lalu ia membuka pintu pelan pelan dan melihat apa yang terjadi

Kusen rumah hancur, jendela patah, rumahnya ambruk

Tinggal pintu rumah aja yang masih utuh,

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdiam ketika melihat Heechul terengah engah lalu mengambil nafas,

"hai Heechul, lihat kami sudah bersahabat lagi!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeluk Donghae

Huuuuup Heechul mengambil nafas

"KELUAAAARRRR!" usirnya hingga membuat EunHae SquareStar lari terbirit birit

"huh merepotkan saja!" Heechul membanting pintu rumahnya,

1 balon dengan santainya lewat dan menabrak pintu rumah Heechul

Brakk

"aww..."

Pinggang Heechul kembali kumat.

TBC

OooO

Siapa mau minta lanjut?

Kalau reviewsnya banyak yg mnta lanjut, oke deh saya lanjutin

Humor apa Jayuz? Jayuz yah jatyz


End file.
